Isolating DNA from a sample is important for many diagnostic applications. DNA detection is utilized for diagnostic applications in medicine, food safety, environmental testing, and forensic science. Isolated DNA may be analyzed using methods such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR), electron microscopy, Western blotting, or other techniques. Isolating single-stranded DNA (ssDNA) is of particular importance in diagnostic applications where detection is based on hybridization of the ssDNA with a DNA probe. In samples containing a relatively low number of cells, DNA amplification may also be desirable to produce a detectable level of DNA.
Current techniques for DNA isolation involve the use of a membrane or filter to trap DNA after a cell is lysed to release DNA from the cell. This trapping is often followed by elution of the DNA from the membrane using an elution buffer. Such methods can be time consuming, requiring multiple washing and elution steps. In some cases, such methods may result in a low yield of DNA. In some cases, the DNA isolation systems may not be suitable for point-of-care use. Some methods may have a sample output that is unsuitable for integration with functions such as DNA amplification and DNA detection assays. For example, if the sample output is contaminated with non-DNA cellular material the efficiency of downstream functions is reduced. Other disadvantages in known methods include a lack of support for the membrane. This may result in tearing of the membrane, wherein pieces of the membrane may contaminate the sample.